Virtually all home owners are aware of how leaks in plumbing systems can damage their properties. Cleanup and repair costs attributable to water damage caused by leaks in plumbing systems exceed one billion dollars annually. Such leakage destroys wallboard, wallpaper and paint, electrical fixtures and wiring, carpeting and padding, vinyl flooring, subflooring, and all manner of furniture and decorative items. Irreplaceable items such as financial records, photos, and mementos can be destroyed beyond retrieval. Moreover, the occupants of the damaged property can expect to be driven from their structures during cleanup and repairs. Following such repairs, the structures can often be subject to mildew and related odors. In some instances hazardous molds such as black mold can become a serious problem after repair and clean up.
Structural water damage due to plumbing leakage occurs most often while the occupants of a dwelling are absent. Causes of such leakage can include frozen pipes that break and subsequently leak upon thawing, broken supply lines connected to shut-off valves attached to toilet tanks, refrigerator ice-makers, dishwashers, broken hoses connected to washing machines, etc. The breaks in these lines are often caused by the nearly instantaneous closing of associated valves. Such closing causes a hammering effect on the line, in turn causing breakage in any weak areas.
Major or catastrophic leakage cause by broken or ruptured water lines is a serious problem. However, minor leaks such as dripping faucets and plumbing joint leaks that seep or drip rather than produce a flowing leak, over time can cause serious structural damage while otherwise going unnoticed. When such minor leaks occur in walls, inside cabinets, under or behind appliances, etc. they can go on for months and even years without being detected. In addition to causing serious damage over time, such minor leaks, including leaks in toilet tanks, can contribute significantly to a home owner's water bill.
A number of water control systems have been developed as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,088 to Mallett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,565 to Brust, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,637 to White, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,901 to Waltenburg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,014 to Bender, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,554 to White, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,175 to Ravilious et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,755 to Dieringer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,576 to Davis and U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,722 to Gooenough. All of the systems of these patents involve means for sensing flow or pressure which adds to the complexity of the systems and provides a potential source for failure.
The present invention provides a modular water supply shut off and by pass system that can be installed in a standard water supply line and used to prevent water flow through the supply line except when the system is activated.